


Across the pond

by Thecajunmermaid



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecajunmermaid/pseuds/Thecajunmermaid





	Across the pond

Agent Elizabeth Bradshaw was under cover. The CIA sent her to England to track down the monster responsible for the bombings.bombings that brought now many of the government buildings and military bases. this new terrorist was going after the Us and united kingdom's main governmental buildings.they wanted to tear down the nations defenses. Agent Bradshaw was at the top of her class and agency.  
Elizabeth walked through the party scanning the area. "I don't see him jester." She silent talked to her ear piece to another agent. Jester who sat in a van a couple blocks from the party hacked into the security cameras. "Bradshaw try getting into the man office. its two stories below. he is in there." Jester sipped on his coffee as he zoomed in to the man siting at the table. this was one of the men working with Harold Hanzo. Hanzo was the one believed to have brought the group of rebels together creating the terriost group. Bradshaw was there to retrieve information on Hanzo's wear a bouts.  
Bradshaw walked to a column and looked up at a camera. he smiled and winked at jester. "Yeah yeah I see you." He smirked setting his coffee down. "Well before I go all super-girl I'm gonna enjoy my self and get a drink." she said looking around the room. "Bradshaw why are you dragging this out?" Jester asked shaking his head. "Hey your not the one in heels and a tight ass dress and wig ok. I at least want a drink out of this ok." She snapped back at him. "Yeah yeah what ever." He sighed and scanned the area. Elizabeth made her way to the bar. She took a seat and scanned the room once more. her gold earrings and necklace glared under the candle light catching the attention of the gentleman beside her.

 

James Bond was also at the party looking for Hanzo's henchmen. he sat at the bar waiting for the right time to go snooping. A beautiful woman in red sat beside him. Her glittering jewelry caught his eye. He smiled and turned to her. "May I buy you a drink?" He asked. Bradshaw quit scanning the room and made eye contact with the stranger. she smirked. "I supposed so." She grinned as he turned to face her. he was a rather dashing English man. 6'2 with blonde hair, and a very well built body. she looked him up and down as he did the same. "A drink for the lady bartender." He said with out breaking eye contact. "So my dear what brings you out to the party?" He asked sipping on his marteni. The bartender put her a drink down beside her. Elizabeth smile taking a sip. "Business. and you?" she asked taking another sip. "the same, but right now I would have to go with pleasure." He eyed her as he took a sip. "And may I ask your name? " Bond asked her as he sat his glass down. Elizabeth watched as a couple drops slide down the glass wetting the napkin. "Oh come on Bradshaw stop flirting and get to work." Jester whispered into her earpiece. Bradshaw smiled. "my name is Sydney." She lied as she took another sip. her eyes again glancing around the room. a woman's laughter caught her attention and she turned her head to observe. Bond studied her neck and cleveage while her head was turned. Bradshaw noticed it was nothing and quickly turned her head back. "And yours?" She asked raiding her glass to her lips. "Bond. James Bond." He said effortlessly.his lips still ajar as he smiled at her. Bradshaw finished her drink and sat the empty glass down. it clanked as it hit the hard wood. "Well Mr Bond. thank you for the drink." Elizabeth licked her lips as she rose from her seat clutching her hand purse. "Anytime." Bond watched her walk away slowly.  
"About time Bradshaw. Hanzo's man is packing up. You need to haul ass down there if you are to caught him." Jester yelled typing furiously on his computer. she could hear the keys on the keyboard click away. "Ok ok dont get your panties in a wad." Bradshaw briskly walked to the back of the room. Bond noticed her actions and grew suspicious. he decided to follow her. He slowly rose form his stool handing the bartender money. he adjusted his tux and slowly walked toward the back as well.

 

Elizabeth opened the door and slipped through. she peeked around the corner. "Is it clear?" She whispered. "Yes now run!" Jester yelled. Elizabeth flung her heels off and ran down the stairs.

Panting she asked for directions. "Take your first right then left. His office is at the end." jester directed.

bond slowly closed the door behind him. he made sure no one followed. as he begin to descend the stairs he noticed a pair of heels throw about. he tilted his head in wonder. something was up. he reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out his gun. he proceed to make his way down the hall slowly.

Bradshaw ran in to the henchmen at the end of the hall. She stopped and stared at the three men in front of her. she gulped a deep breath and prepared to take them on. two of them rushed her. she punched one in the chin while the other grabbed her waist. Elizabeth used the wall as leavege as she ran up it flipping over him. Elizabeth kicked him in the back and the man slammed into the wall.

Bond rounded the corner with his pistol. Bond watched her fight the men for a moment. he smirked at her moves. the main henchman took out a gun and aimed it. before he could shoot, Bond opened fire and struck the man in the shoulder. Bradshaw dropped kicked the other man and they both fell to the floor. She turned her head quickly,her moving her hair from her face. She watched bond aim his gun in her direction. the main henchman saw his oppratunity and ran. "Bradshaw talk to me what is going on?" Jester broke the silence. Bradshaw took deep breaths trying to figure if bond was the enemy or not. the two stared off for moments but it felt like the world was on pause. the sound of the door slamming broke the gaze. "Shit" she screamed running after the henchman. Bond lowered his pistol and exit out the the other door. "Jester I got jumped, and henchman got away." She said running after the henchman. She reached the street and look down both ways. "Jester? hello?" but all she heard was static. "Shit." she cursed her self. suddenly a car came screeching around the corner and slammed brakes in front of her. the window rolled down. "Get in." Bond yelled. Bradshaw looked both ways biting her lip. she was torn between her better judgement. should she trust this man? there had so much at risk. "ahhh" She screamed opening the door and getting in. "buckle up Sydney." He smirked peeling off.


End file.
